


Headcanons of the Masked Boys in R6: Siege

by OpalEgg



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Bloodplay, Ignoring safewords, Multi, Size Difference, dubcon, the squickier ones are at the bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalEgg/pseuds/OpalEgg
Summary: Some sexual headcanons of all the masked boys. They get more "out there" towards the bottom; I'm sorry but Smoke is a creepy dude in all the right ways.





	Headcanons of the Masked Boys in R6: Siege

Doc 

Doc always practices safe sex with you. He's careful not to push you past your limits on anything and he makes sure that your pleasure comes before his. He always gives just the right amount of foreplay to get you ready and gives you plenty of time to get used to him inside you before asking if you're ready for him to get to work. Expect lots of fingering with latex gloves. 

 

Blitz 

He's always a tease, whether it be physically or verbally. His teasing words might seem harsh to someone not used to them, but it's normal to you; you know he's not being mean. He knows a little playful talk fires you up, and you can tell he cracks a big smile behind his mask when you do it back to him. You send each other suggestive photos when one's at home and the other is in public. 

 

Montagne 

He often lifts you up during sex, it turns you both on when he gets to show off his strength and he loves that you feel so secure and safe with him. His favorite thing to do is hold you up on his shoulders with you straddling his face so he can pleasure you with his mouth. He's the best cuddler in Rainbow. 

 

Thatcher 

He's far older and more experienced than you, but still has the vigor and drive of a man half his age. He can hit all your most sensitive spots and make you cum with ease if he wants, but he likes to make it last. He's always willing to try out new things with you; he loves getting new bondage gear to put you in. 

 

Tachanka 

Tachanka fucks in two ways: like a big gentle bear and like a fucking tank. He greatly outsizes you and every moment you feel his huge body overpowering yours is pure ecstasy. Despite his roughness and intimidating stature, he likes to be face-to-face with you and hold you close while he pounds away at you. 

 

Jäger 

Jäger is fiery, passionate, and very vocal in bed. He tells you how well you're doing, how amazing you look and feel, dirty talks, and all kinds of curses when you make him feel *really* good. When you make him cum, it's almost incomprehensible aside from little bits of your name. 

 

Echo 

Echo's preferred way of pleasuring you is with all kinds of vibrating toys; he likes to secure them all over your most sensitive spots then sit back and enjoy the show. When you're getting close to finishing, he likes to lovingly fuck you into your climax. He sometimes asks if it's alright to film you so he can have something to enjoy while he's gone. 

 

Vigil 

Vigil is very quiet and self-conscious in bed, so he likes it best in the dark. He often starts out very stiff and awkward in his movements, but indulging in the feeling of your body and the noises you make causes him to warm up and match your passion. You're usually on top and in control, relying on carefully feeling tension in his body to make sure he's comfortable with each new thing you do. At most, you can make him let out small groans when he cums, but it's a small victory for you. 

 

Fuze 

Fuze is a little assertive, giving you quick, curt orders on what to do next. It may not be obvious to you, but he loves your willingness to do everything he says with such great haste, and he wouldn't give them to you if he knew you didn't like it. As a little occasional change, he puts you in charge and fulfills your every little command just like you do for him. 

 

Glaz 

As an artist, Glaz pays attention to your every detail. He loves all your little imperfections, and loves to pay attention to every last bit of your body. Each session with him lasts a very long time, since he loses track of time while he kisses and gropes you all over. He tries using you as a model for paintings, but often doesn't get very far in before he has to have you. 

 

Rook 

You and Rook have a very deep trust in each other. You're willing to do more adventurous things with him since you know he'll never go too far. He's capable of being very rough or very gentle depending on what you need each night, but always offers sweet words of encouragement throughout. He can never be fully aggressive; his natural sweetness always shines through. 

 

Sledge 

Sledge is extremely dominant and rough. You love to leave control in his hands, to let him ravage you and leave you sore and satisfied. You like to tease him throughout the day just so you'll get it much rougher the moment you get to be alone with him. If he doesn't leave a mark, he isn't done with you. 

 

Bandit 

He's an amazing kisser and is great with his hands, and background music is a must. He occasionally shares party drugs with you to make your session with him your own little personal party. Each night with him is a hazy night of ecstasy, often lasting til the dawn. He's usually down for giggly lazy morning sex too. 

 

Mute 

Mute frequently switches dominance with you in the bedroom, but bondage and worship of the dom is a constant. One is to have their hands ties behind their back, get down on their knees and please their master. When he's the dom, he loves laying you down on the floor and pressing his boots into your chest, belly, and crotch. 

 

Kapkan 

When he gets to come home to you, he's going to take you. It's a kind of a game of hide and seek: he arrives, pent up and full of lust for you, and you do your best to hide. He's an excellent hunter though, and it always ends the same way- heavy footsteps going past you, you think he didn't see you, then he suddenly returns, practically dragging you out by your arm, hair, or clothes. He barely ever makes it to the bedroom before he tears away your clothes and ravages you. 

 

Smoke 

Smoke enjoys the thrill he gets from you, his plaything. He's been known to ignore your safewords, if only for just a moment, just to get that extra little thrill out of you and to remind you that you're his. He records every new thing you do with him, the most recent things being bloodplay and sharing you with his pal Thatcher. He didn't ask you before the latter, but you can't say "no" while gagged.


End file.
